


I'm Sorry

by TyrusStillLives



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Reconciliation, cute fluff, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: Marty attends Buffy's first basketball game as team captain for their crushing (but expected) defeat. He and Buffy both miss each other, and they reconcile.





	I'm Sorry

Despite Andi’s best (although very misguided) efforts, Buffy’s basketball team is crushed. Buffy doesn’t mind though. While it would have been nice to win, she is happy with the work her team has put into their game and understands that there’s literally nowhere else to go but up.

Buffy is so focused in her celebrating that she hardly notices the familiar face of her virtual-ex-boyfriend as he approaches her. When he greets her from behind, Buffy whirls around (all too eagerly) to see a smiling brunette boy.

“Marty,” Buffy says, “It’s been quite a while.”

Buffy can feel her cheeks heat up, and she’s aware that it’s definitely not because of the physical exertion. Marty looks down at his feet as Buffy slyly runs her gaze up and down the boy. He is wearing a button-down, short-sleeve shirt and a pair of smooth khaki pants, with his hair perfectly coiffed. Buffy has to resist the urge to let out an admiring sigh.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about how I acted when you…rejected me,” Marty says, “I just didn’t know how to react.”

“I understand,” Buffy says. “I didn’t handle it the best either.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’d rather not talk about it here,” Buffy says, feeling self-conscious of all the people around them. “Do you…want to come over tomorrow?” Heat rises in her cheeks.

“I’d love to,” Marty says smiling. Buffy swears she can see a hint of blush gracing his cheeks. “I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah,” Buffy says. Marty walks backwards keeping an affectionate eye on Buffy. In his distracted state, he backs up into a group of celebrating kids from the opposing team. Thankfully, when he looks back, Buffy has already turned back to her friends saving him the embarrassment from the girl he likes.

“I see you were talking to Marty,” Andi says with a smirk.

“Celebratory baby taters?” Buffy responds, trying to change the subject.

“But we lost,” Andi says.

“You tried though that’s what matters” Cyrus says.

“Okay, but this Marty thing is not over.” Andi says, looking suspiciously towards Buffy and causing her to let out an exasperated groan.

—————

The next day, Buffy feels strangely frantic as she prepares for Marty to come over. She did not take the messy state of her room into account when she invited the boy over and she scrambled around to put her clothes away that had been strewn out all over her floor. She has just finished stuffing the rest of her clothes into her closet to put away later when she hears a knock on the door. She rushes to the door and takes a deep breath.

“Hey, Marty,” Buffy says.

“Hey, Mr. TheParty at your service,” the bright-eyed boy says beaming.

“Oh God,” Buffy groans, “I thought that nickname was a thing in the past.”

Marty giggles and Buffy feels her stomach lurch. The sound is just as adorable and joyful as she remembers.

“Well, why don’t you just call me 11.5 and I’ll call you 11.8?” Marty banters back.

Buffy sighs, unable to wipe the adoring grin off her face. “Come in, Mr. TheParty.”

Buffy steps aside to let Marty in and he walks through the door. Buffy has trouble getting the words out of her mouth, so her and Marty stand in the entry way to her house in a moment of tense silence.

“So?” Marty says after a while, “Do you have something to say?”

“What I meant yesterday was that I…I had a realization,” Buffy says. “As much as I hate to admit this, I made a mistake when I turned you down. I know you have a girlfriend—“

“I don’t actually,” he says cutting her off, “We broke up,”

“Oh. When?” Buffy asks, internally cursing herself about her lack of subtleness

“A few weeks ago,” he says. “She knew that I…liked someone else.” His sentence ends with a smirking wink.

“I had a person in my life that understood me and liked me back and I couldn’t reciprocate it,” Buffy explains, “But now I can. So, Marty from the Party, will you be my real boyfriend?”

“As in, not virtual?” Marty questions, feeling a blush  “I’m not sure if I’m familiar with that?”

“You know you get this sparkle in your eye when you’re overconfident?”

“Now you’re just stealing my lines,” Marty says.

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot!” Buffy shouts, taking a step closer to her new boyfriend.

Marty happily obliges.


End file.
